


Happy birthday Kenny

by marinesku



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	Happy birthday Kenny

Кенни идет в угол к дальней полке и достает припрятанный заранее кекс со свечкой. Щелкает зажигалкой.  
— С днем рожденья меня... — тихо заводит он.  
Свет выключен, посуда убрана, столы протерты, полы вымыты, котлы отдраены. Жизнь проебана.  
— С блядским днем рожденья меня...  
Голос у Кенни хрипнет и срывается с мелодии в горький шепот. Куда хуже? Дальше некуда, думает он.  
— С днем рождения, Кенни, — фальшивый тихий басок звучит за спиной. Тяжелая рука ложится на плечо, оттягивая назад. По хребту Кенни: от затылка до копчика — прокатывается волна животного страха. — С днем рожденья тебя.  
Адебизи резко задувает свечу, и Кенни даже не успевает толком рыпнуться, как тот вжимает его в полки всем телом. От удара стеллаж вздрагивает, банки и консервы с грохотом падают с другой его стороны. Скулой Кенни больно бьется о железную стойку и шипит. Он пытается вырваться, но напрасно. Чертов ниггер успевает перехватить его руку за запястье и вывернуть до хруста. Кенни захлебывается воем.  
— Давай, — бархатным голосом без малейшего напряжения произносит Адебизи. — Покричи. Ты помнишь, что мне нравится, детка.  
— Ублюд...-а-а! — снова, только сильнее, орет Кенни от острой боли в плече.  
— Умница, — издевательски хвалит его Адебизи. — Вот так.  
Дыхание его такое ровное, будто он даже не шевельнулся, чтобы припечатать и обездвижить Кенни за пару секунд. Будто он проделал все это ебаной волшебной палочкой. Колдун вуду, мать его.  
Блядь! Адебизи вжимается в него еще плотнее, ближе, и другая его «волшебная палочка» — в полной боеготовности — давит Кенни между ягодиц. Блядь!  
Нет, Кенни не собирается пополнять собой длинный список сучек Адебизи, он отлично помнит, что случилось потом с тем итальяшкой. Кто станет принимать Кенни всерьез, где будет его место, что ему придется делать после того, как спятивший ублюдок его выебет?  
Кенни отчаянно извивается в железных руках, наплевав на боль — лучше сломанная ключица, выбитое плечо, вывернутый с мясом сустав, чем такая доля в тюрьме. Он делает рывок и почти достает локтем свободной руки до подвздошья Адебизи, но скользкий ублюдок, как змея, уворачивается куда-то вбок, и удар выходит смазанным и неточным.  
Шею мгновенно обхватывает и пережимает не пойми откуда взявшееся скрученное полотенце. Кенни хрипит и инстинктивно вцепляется холодеющими пальцами в жгут на своем горле. На краю сознания мелькает мысль, что это ошибка, надо бить по корпусу, а не безнадежно пытаться ослабить затяг, но тело уже сдается. Телу плевать на место Кенни в тюремной стае, оно хочет вдохнуть — и прямо сейчас. Оно бьется, разевает рот, царапает собственную шею ногтями и сучит ногами по полу. Тело беззвучно визжит: жить, жить, жить! В глазах Кенни темнеет, в полуобмороке он сползает вниз по стойке стеллажа.  
Адебизи слегка отпускает петлю и вздергивает его на ноги. Хлынувший в истерзанное хрипом горло воздух взрывает грудь удушливым кашлем. Ублюдок приглушенно смеется.  
— Еще?.. Или достаточно? Все понял?  
Голоса для ответа нет, только режущий связки кашель, Кенни нелепо мотает головой: сначала «нет», потом «да».  
Адебизи снова швыряет его к полке, и все, на что хватает Кенни, — из последних сил вцепиться в железные рейки. Продолжая заходиться кашлем, он лишь закусывает губу, когда Адебизи лапает его, как шлюху. Жмет грудь, будто у Кенни есть сиськи, больно выкручивает соски, стискивает зад до синяков. Всерьез кусает в плечо над ключицей.  
— Моя же ты девочка...  
Кенни передергивает. Ебаный извращенец.  
Пнув по-надзирательски по ботинкам Кенни, Адебизи раздвигает ему ноги шире и тянется рукой к ширинке.  
— Нет, — сипит Кенни и крутит головой. — Нет...  
— Громче, Кенни, — усмехается Адебизи. — Пусть услышит весь Эм-сити. Любишь, когда на тебя смотрят?  
В его тоне ледяное спокойствие, чертов ниггер больше не похож на юродивого, возвращенного из психблока милостью Макмануса. Как Кенни мог пропустить это опасное превращение? Он даже не рыпается — просто вздрагивает, кожей узнавая того, прежнего, Адебизи — но заточка моментально колет под ребра. Брюки спадают к лодыжкам.  
— Давай все будет по любви, а? А то больничка, осмотры, лечение... — медленно говорит Адебизи, растягивая удовольствие от его унижения. — Помнишь Питера, Кенни?  
Он давит на нужную кнопку, Кенни замолкает и утыкается губами в запястье, затыкая себе рот, но сдавленный вскрик все же прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда член Адебизи входит в него, растягивая кожу и жестоко распирая изнутри.  
Нет, Адебизи не причиняет ему боли специально.  
Он всего лишь перечеркивает дальнейшую жизнь Кенни в ОЗ.  
Какого хуя он считал, что хуже быть не может?  
— С днем рожде-нья те-бя... — вдруг тихо затягивает Адебизи в такт своим рывкам. — С днем рожде-нья те-бя...  
Злые слезы наворачиваются на глаза Кенни. Он глотает их молча, без всхлипов — много чести ублюдку думать, что он так просто может Кенни сломать.  
— Я вернулся, — наклоняется к его уху Адебизи. — Теперь все будет, как раньше. Ты рад?  
Разноцветные этикетки консервов рябят синими, белыми, красными пятнами. Колени подгибаются, а все тело дрожит, насаженное на чужой хуй, как на кол.  
Кенни молчит, давя внутри матерные проклятия, бессмысленные и жалкие сейчас угрозы и стоны.  
— С днем рождения, Кенни... С днем рожденья тебя.


End file.
